dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Introduction : It's a trap !
L’homme tenait entre ses mains la jambe délicatement fuselée d’une adolescente et y laissait glisser sa joue avec adoration, le long du tibia, tandis que ses doigts palpaient ses cuisses avec envie. Il déposait des baisers enfiévrés sur la couleur d’ivoire et à la douceur de pêche de la jeune fille. – Ah… Isuzu-chan… Tu me rends complètement fou… J’en veux davantage… L’homme entreprit de retrousser le kimono de l’adolescente sur ses hanches mais cette dernière tapa doucement sur son crâne avec son éventail avant de glousser, malicieuse : – Certainement pas. Je te laisse volontiers mes jambes, mes mains, mes bras, mes épaules, mon cou et mon visage, le reste est réservé à mon mari. Si tu me veux, Koichi-san, tu sais ce que tu as à faire… – Je ne peux pas répudier ma femme comme ça, Isuzu-chan…, se lamenta Koichi en s’agrippant à la jambe de la nymphette. – Tant pis pour toi, dans ce cas…, soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa jambe pour elle, l’air dramatique. Je trouverai quelqu’un qui voudra bien de moi… La jeune fille lui faisait tourner la tête et le séduisait assidûment depuis des mois, d’abord avec d’intrigantes œillades de biche de derrière son éventail décoré de fleurs de cerisier, puis des paroles délicieuses glissées entre deux discrets éclats de rire qui sonnaient comme un délicat carillon d’argent, puis des invitations à boire le thé alors qu’elle dévoilait subtilement l’intérieur nacré de son poignet ce faisant,… Un soir, à force de se tourner autour, Koichi avait finit par se jeter sur elle pour l’embrasser avec toute la frustration de ces derniers mois. Tout chez elle le fascinait, outre sa grande beauté en général : la profondeur de ses yeux d’un noir liquide, l’échancrure de son kimono au niveau de la nuque, qui laissait cette dernière dégagée, si délicate, ses vertèbres de jeune fille légèrement saillante sous sa peau si tendre et si pâle, ses mains aux longs doigts fins et aux ongles soignés, la cambrure de ses reins, le galbe de ses jambes minces et effilées, le découpage délicat de sa mâchoire, sa gorge d’agneau, ses cheveux noirs soyeux toujours coiffés avec la plus grande sophistication, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses longs cils qui touchaient ses joues de poupée, son voix pareille au chant cristallin d’un ruisseau,… Moto Koichi pensait tout le temps à Isuzu ; le jour, la nuit, pendant qu’il accomplissait ses tâches de Daimyo de Province, avec son épouse,… Lorsqu’il couchait avec elle, c’était à Isuzu qu’il pensait. Il la revoyait danser pour lui, éthérée, dans une maison de thé dont ils louaient régulièrement un salon. Il la revoyait sous les cerisiers en fleurs, des pétales dansant autour d’elle qui tenait une ombrelle à la main, ses cheveux dans la brise printanière,… Sans compter leurs étreintes fébriles qui, même en restant habillés, parvenaient à être plus torrides que ce qu’il n’avait jamais connu jusqu’à présent. Lorsqu’Isuzu l’embrassait, suçant lascivement ses lèvres et les mordillant, joueuse, c’était un torrent de passion qui l’emportait. Elle n’avait que seize ans et lui quarante-huit, mais même au-delà de la brûlante luxure qui le dominait lorsqu’il la voyait, Koichi pensait l’aimer. – Isuzu-chan ! Attends !, s’écria Koichi en attrapant le poignet de l’adolescente qui se levait pour partir, les yeux embués de larmes. Je… Je vais essayer, d’accord ? Je trouverai quelque chose. – C-C’est vrai ?, murmura Isuzu en essuyant délicatement une larme au coin de son œil. La jeune fille s’agenouilla auprès de lui et esquissa un sourire qui réussissait l’exploit d’être à la fois timide et provocateur. – Dans ce cas, je peux… te donner une motivation d’y parvenir. Un avant-goût de ce que je peux t’offrir. Je garde mon corps pour mon mari, mais je n’ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas te toucher, moi… Koichi déglutit et se laissa faire tandis que la jeune fille s’affairait lentement à lui défaire son kimono pour faire son chemin vers son entrejambe. Aux caresses obsédantes de ses doigts et à la douceur de ses mains se succéda l’intérieur chaud et accueillant de sa bouche, la souplesse de sa langue… Koichi ne put se poser de questions sur le moment, trop irradié par le plaisir qui l’envahissait par vagues, mais il était clair qu’Isuzu n’était pas seulement rompue aux arts de la séduction, mais aussi aux plaisirs de la chair. Lorsqu’il eut atteint la jouissance, saisissante, presque brutale, Isuzu s’allongea à côté de Koichi et promena évasivement sa main menue contre son torse, un sourire d’ange au coin de lèvres qui, il n’y pas si longtemps, s’adonnaient à des plaisirs licencieux. Elle demanda innocemment : – Alors, Koichi-san ? – Alors j’en veux plus. – Tu sais quoi faire… – Oui… Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes ; elle caressant son torse et lui dévorant sa gorge de baisers fébriles. A regret, les amants finirent par se séparer sur la promesse de Koichi de lui revenir en homme célibataire. ---- Échafauder un plan qui lui permit de répudier son épouse avec le moins de heurts possibles – mais pas sans aucune répercussion malheureusement – lui prit beaucoup de temps et d’énergie pendant lequel Moto Koichi laissa la responsabilité presque totale de sa Province à ses conseillers et intendants, mais il put enfin se présenter à l’hôtel dans lequel était descendue Isuzu, sans s’être fait annoncer au préalable, pour lui faire une surprise. D’habitude, ils se donnaient directement rendez-vous à la maison de thé. Koichi se présenta à l’accueil. – Je souhaite voir Komatsu Isuzu-san. La tenancière regarda dans son registre avant de lever vers son seigneur un regard confus. – Je regrette, Moto-sama, il n’y a personne de ce nom-là qui soit descendu dans cet établissement. – Montrez-moi ça, demanda sèchement Koichi en tendant les mains pour recevoir le registre. Il l’effeuilla avec attention, de plus en plus fébrile à mesure qu’il remontait dans les derniers mois, mais il n’y avait pas la moindre mention d’une Komatsu Isuzu, vassale du Clan de la Grue. Le Daimyo fit tous les hôtels de la ville, du plus luxueux établissement au tripot le plus incongru, mais nulle Komatsu Isuzu dans toute la ville. De rage et de dépit, il tomba à genoux et poussa un cri rauque, imprégné de toute sa frustration. Plus il y pensait, plus il lui semblait avoir été abusé et manipulé. Et maintenant, il avait chassé sa femme, il s’était mis à dos la famille de cette dernière, du Clan du Lion et il s’était ridiculisé et déshonoré comme un bleu. ---- Dès qu’elle avait eu l’assurance que Moto Koichi avait commencé à entreprendre des démarches sérieuses, Isuzu avait plié bagages et avait décidé de suivre le déroulement de cette affaire de loin. Il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages lorsque le Daimyo se rendrait compte qu’il avait été trompé… Elle avait eu raison de donner un nom différent au seigneur et à l’aubergiste. Dans sa voiture menée par des chevaux, Isuzu souriait avec satisfaction en s’éventant doucement. Elle aurait bien aimé voir sa tête lorsqu’il se rendrait compte – trop tard – du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Au pire, il y aurait des rumeurs et elle finirait bien par en entendre le récit… L’adolescente se demandait si Koichi allait faire seppuku pour laver son honneur… Dans tous les cas, elle ne cillerait pas, qu’il vive ou qu’il meure. Elle s’était bien amusée et elle avait fait du tort à la Licorne au passage, c’était tout ce qui importait. La jeune fille pénétra dans une auberge à des lieux de là à la faveur de la nuit et gagna sa chambre. Dans un premier temps, Isuzu se démaquilla avec soin. Elle retira ensuite une à une les décorations qui paraient sa chevelure qu’elle avait laissée pousser pour ce genre d’occasion. L’adolescente dénoua ensuite son obi et retira une à une les couches de son kimono, jusqu’à la dernière, libérant deux coussinets rembourrés qui tombèrent sans bruit sur le tatami. En sus, dépourvue de ses vêtements, il s’avérait qu’Isuzu était plus plate qu’une limande et que ce qui lui manquait d’excroissance sur la partie supérieure de son corps, elle l’avait en plus sur la partie inférieure. Komatsu Isuzu du Clan de la Grue était redevenue elle-même : Bayushi Reiichi du Clan du Scorpion, le seul, l’unique, le sublime, l’héritier du Clan, à peine âgé de quatorze ans. Je passai un yukata léger et me couchai avec la sensation du devoir accompli comme à chaque fois que je trompais quelqu’un. Et Moto Koichi, je l’avais trompé dans les grandes largeurs… J’avais l’assurance de passer une nuit des plus relaxantes, fort de ma victoire écrasante. thumb|"Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oops, you think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent"|centre Retour à l'histoire de Reiichi